


Come Sit Darling

by Seaowl



Series: The Mobboss and the Iron Father [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Festivia wants to kill baby bosses too, Mafia AU, POV Outsider, Steve needs Tony so he doesn’t kill anyone, mobboss Steve Rogers, mobboss Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: The meeting was pissing Steve off. He was ready to kill every single person in that room. He needed Tony, everything ran smoother when Tony was there, even if he didn't know what the true business was.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & OFC, Tony Stark & Orginal Female Character
Series: The Mobboss and the Iron Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	Come Sit Darling

_Can you please come to this meeting? I swear none of these idiots even know what this meeting is about._

Festivia Carbonell read the text that her neighbor tried (failed) to discreetly type under the table. It was better than listening in on the dick measuring contest happening before her.

This meeting was supposed to be about that new political scumbag who is trying to "crack down" on their activities. Supposed to be.

What Festivia was actually witnessing was baby boss A instigating baby boss B and of course baby bosses C and D reguse to be left out.

"They're pathetic," Festivia muttered to herself. Honestly, if any of these morons tried any of this shit during an important meeting with the family they be shot in two seconds flat.

Festivia's neighbor snorted. "You can say that again."

Festivia looked over. Steve Rogers, codename the Captian. The only baby boss at this table that Festivia has respect for. At least he tried to get shit done.

"If this was a family meeting Boss would've shot them already."

A small _ping_ sound comes from the Captain's phone that he holds a little too tight. He responds, verbally and on the screen. "Can you shoot them now?"

Technically yes, Festivia could shoot them. After all Tony did give her a new upgrade recently on her shock bracelets. But then Tony would also kill her if she tested the new weapons on baby bosses when she's supposed to be diplomatic.

"No can do. Unfourtnley being a representative of the Carbonell family means I can't shoot everyone who pisses me off."

"Too bad." Rogers must have received another message, the small smile on his face told her all.

It must be his little Mechanic.

Serveral rumors have spread throughout the city of the Captian's lover. A mechanic he met at random auto shop that had no idea about this life. Helga from the Odinson family tells her that the mechanic believes Rogers only does security work and sometimes transportion.

A half lie. The Avengers were mainly used in the taking down of Hydra, a rival gang that emerged during World War 2 and kept reappearing like a weed. Once in a while they will transport important family memebers who need the outside gaurd, for the right price of course.

In Festivia's opinion that half lie the Captian uses is more dangerous for the mechanic than the truth. But she does have to give the Captian credit, some have seen the mechanic's face but none have moved against him. Everyone either respected the Captian and his Avengers too much, or feared them.

Maybe that's why Thor and later Boss took an interest in them.

Another ping. The Captian waves his second in comand, James Barnes, the Winter Solider, over, whispering in his ear. The Winter Solider nodded before leaving the room.

Ah, so Festivia was going to meet the mechanic, well at least she'll have something to take home to Boss after this disaster meeting.

Few mintues later baby bosses A and B now have teamed up against C and D. Festivia might just face the consequences from Boss later if it shuts these idiots up. Rogers keeps tracing the edge of his gun.

Festivia sees Barnes return out of the corner of her eye, another with him.

Better get a good look at this mechanic.

Festivia fully turns towards the mechanic . . . and blinked.

 _Boss?_ Festivia mouths.

Festivia received a wink from the mechanic.

With Barnes was Tony Stark, a distant cousin of Festivia's and the head of the Carbonell family.

"Hello darling," Tony greets Rogers.

All the baby bosses fall silent, fear plain as day in their eyes. Rogers pulls Tony into his lap, and Festivia can see all the stress leave the blonde man's body. Rogers lets his cheek rest against the top of Tony's hair.

Two pairs of evil eyes glare at the baby bosses and the meeting flows smoothly.

Boss leaves early and Festivia finds him waiting for her. She steps in the limo.

"So I'm guessing he doesn't know?"

Tony shakes his head, a certian look in his eyes. "Thunder thighs introduced me as a mechanic to fix his bike. I wanted information on these Avengers, at first. His desperation to keep me out of the mafia has blinded him a little bit."

Festivia watches her cousin. "You love each other."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Do we have a problem?"

Festivia smiles. "No, I think it's good for you. After all the best heads of our family always had someone they loved."

Tony smiles back. "Oh, and Festivia."

"Yeah Boss?"

"You have my full permission to shoot those baby bosses if they pull another dick measuring contest."


End file.
